


Good of the Many

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> To end the war, a truce and peace offerings are made. It's decided to seal the treaty with a ceremonial bonding - Megatron nominates Starscream, and Optimus refuses to candidate anyone but himself, both with very specific reasons in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good of the Many

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Dub-con in that both are sort of taking one for the team/good of the peace agreement.  
>  **Notes:** Written for primescream comm on lj for the [Beginnings Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/9893.html). Prompt used: #6.  
> 

Optimus Prime and Megatron both stared at the three mechs across the table. Prime dared a glance at Megatron, and decided he looked as flabbergasted and… yes, as disturbed as Optimus himself felt.

“Of course, traditionally,” Alpha Trion continued, “the Prime’s Consort cannot be the Lord High Protector-“

“We are willing to accept one of you spark bonding to one of the other’s high-ranked officers. Someone you value,” one of the Neutrals, Axel, cut in. “But a bonding must occur. Something that will tie your factions together permanently.”

Megatron snorted, shaking off his shock, arms crossing over his chest. “Why would either of us obey you cowards? At least the Autobots fought for their cause. What did the Neutrals do beyond huddle in your dens and shiver in fear?”

Both of the Neutrals glared, and this time is was the other who spoke, Oil… something, but Optimus couldn’t quite bring himself to care what at the moment. “Cybertron is all but dead. You need our numbers to help you rebuild. We will only do so if we are guaranteed that the factions will not return to war in a vorn or two.”

“We’ve already agreed to allow you on the Council!” Megatron shouted, fists landing on the tabletop. “We’ve _agreed_ to even have a slagging Council!”

Optimus placed his hand on Megatron’s arm before he could launch into a rant, and interjected, “A spark bond is nothing to be taken lightly. You are asking a lot of us to not only bare our spark to a mech we do not love, but to a mech that has never even considered such an emotion for one of us.”

Axel snorted, helm shaking. “Love, Prime? This isn’t about love, this is about proving how dedicated the two of you are to this peace.”

“We would prefer if you bonded to one another, but that would mean another would need to take the role of Lord High Protector.” Oil…slick? -no, that wasn’t right- flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture. “We’ll settle for a valued lieutenant.”

“You’ll _settle_ for?”

Optimus sighed, but it was Alpha Trion who spoke. “This is, as Prime said, no small thing we ask of them. Perhaps a little time to consider who would be best suited to join in a bond to one or the other?”

The Neutrals nodded, Axel piping up with, “We’ll meet tomorrow to hear the decision.”

Optimus didn’t think a single day was enough time to decide who he was going to tie his spark to for the rest of their lives, but nodded. He and Megatron were left alone, and for a moment Optimus indulged in the fantasy of dumping this problem in the lap of one of his officers. Ironhide would do it. In fact he and Prowl would both argue with him later when he told them of his decision to bond with one of Megatron’s command staff. They would all argue with him. It was a ridiculously archaic practice, and completely illogical with multiple negative consequences to boot.

“Enjoy your last night of freedom, Prime,” Megatron sneered.

“You mean you do not wish to bond?” Optimus asked, forcing as much innocent surprise into his voice as he could.

Megatron snorted a laugh. “Which of your precious Autobots are you willing to sacrifice to me?” When Prime remained silent, Megatron chuckled. “Exactly. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go inform your intended of his betrothal.”

Optimus frowned, but what could he say? He had long ago vowed to ensure peace, even at the cost of his life. He’d just never suspected it would be _this_ rather than death. His Decepticon fiancé was unlikely to feel the same sense of duty, however, and that was troublesome.

Optimus sighed, then left to find his own officers. Primus, that meeting was going to be just great.

~ | ~

Starscream snickered as Megatron delivered the news. “Foolish Neutrals. What right do they have to demand such a thing? Surely the great and magnanimous, ‘freedom is the right of all sentient beings’ Optimus Prime would never force anyone into a spark bond.”

“Oh, but he will,” Megatron said, smile turning sharp. Starscream knew that smile, and forced himself not to flinch back. “In fact, one of my own officers must bond to Prime. It is either that, or we abandon Cybertron, which I will _never_ do.”

Starscream looked between Soundwave and Shockwave, crossed his arms over his cockpit, and smirked. “Good luck, Soundwave.”

Soundwave’s visor flashed, and Megatron chuckled.

“What makes you believe Megatron will send Soundwave?” Shockwave asked.

“Simple, you boob. He’ll want someone loyal to him rather than just our cause, and it certainly can’t be you. Bondmates have to interface, and even Prime isn’t _that_ self-sacrificing.” Starscream smirked as Shockwave sputtered.

“As always, Starscream, you miss the big picture,” Megatron said. “The Autobots would never accept a telepath as their Prime’s bondmate. I do, however, agree that Shockwave would not be the right choice either. No, Optimus needs a mate to keep him guessing. _You_ , Starscream, will be the Prime’s Consort.” He paused, letting the announcement sink in a moment. “It has the added benefit of making you Prime’s problem instead of mine.”

Starscream stared, aghast. “You… you can’t do this to me!”

“Of course I can, and you’ll go through with it too.” Megatron grinned, pacing closer. “Allow me to explain why.”

“Nothing you threaten me with-“

“You’ll do it because you crave power, Starscream.” Megatron’s voice was soft, low, that cajoling, charismatic tone Starscream could remember drawing him in so very long ago. “You’ll have the _Prime’s_ spark in your hands. It will be your words whispered into his audials when the Council rests for the day. Your ideas, your desires carrying more weight than any other’s.”

Starscream looked up at Megatron, the words -irritatingly- hitting their mark. “Then why, mighty Megatron, would you reward me with this power? Why not take it for yourself?” He was honestly curious. Why give up being the largest influence on Optimus Prime?

“I am Lord High Protector. Prime may control the civilian law, but I will rule Cybertron’s military. From my position, I will ensure-“

“Oh, shut up!” Starscream snapped, interrupting what would have no doubt been a ‘rousing’ speech he’d heard a million times before. “Campaign later, we’ve all heard it before! I don’t want to bond! Not to Prime or anyone else. Not for any prize.”

Megatron loomed over him, Starscream only just realizing how close he had gotten. “You _will_ join Optimus in a spark bond. For peace, for the future of Cybertron, for the power of being Consort, or to avoid being permanently offlined here and now. The reason is your choice, but you _will_ do it.”

~ | ~

The following days passed in a blur for Starscream. He was presented formally to the new Council, then Prime had pulled him aside for a quiet word. Something about was he sure he was willing to go through with a bond, it would be verified, so they couldn’t just take the vows and not go through with the actual bonding. Starscream had sniped something about ‘of course he was sure,’ then promptly escaped his betrothed’s presence.

The Decepticons laughed, the Autobots glared, someone left a datapad _in_ his quarters with a death threat. Starscream drifted through it all in a surreal haze. He bounced back and forth between complete denial, and complete denial of his terror.

He and Prime had no time to talk, though Prime seemed to try during the ceremony rehearsal. Starscream ignored him, focusing instead on keeping his wings from shivering.

The actual ceremony itself droned on interminably, and ended far too soon. Alpha Trion led them to the prepared chamber. Starscream clutched Prime’s hand tightly. Later, he could claim he was protesting through subtle application of discomfort, but for the moment he was too afraid to even try to lie to himself.

They were deposited in front of a huge, ostentatiously decorated berth, Alpha Trion slipping behind the one-way viewing screens. As if Starscream being unable to see the Council there to witness the bonding of his spark to Prime’s was any sort of comfort.

“Perverted glitches,” he muttered, desperate to cover the humiliation.

Prime chuckled softly, then tugged him toward the berth. Starscream baulked. “Starscream?” Less than a whisper, but damningly loud.

“This is a lie,” Starscream whispered back, optics on the berth. Had he even spoken the vows? He must have, they were here. Prime’s fingers tightened in a brief squeeze against his own.

“Not terribly romantic, is it?”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Starscream said, voice whip-crack loud, sharp as he fought to suppress the heat in his face. He pulled, then pushed Prime onto a settee. He straddled the silver thighs, practice running the protocols making the unlocking of his chest plates almost routine. Prime’s optics widened, his hands catching Starscream’s waist.

Plating separated, and Starscream tried not to think about how he could slam his fist forward right now and destroy Prime. Or how any one of the mechs hiding behind those screens could pull a trigger and end Starscream just as easily.

Then Prime’s hands slid from his waist to his back, one planting right between Starscream’s wings, pulling him in. Magnetic heat-need-pleasure dragged Starscream in even as it slammed through his frame. He tucked his face in Prime’s neck, hiding the pleasure and terror, fighting against all the sounds that crowded his vocalizer for escape.

It felt… incredible. Prime burned through him, memory and emotion and even a faint flicker of true desire, attraction, was there. What did Prime see in him? The thought made his spark pulse in shame, old fears flooding in with the more recent ones. Prime gasped, and a heavy return pulse tore through Starscream.

Ratchet and Alpha Trion stood over them when Starscream came to.

“He’s fine,” Ratchet said, returning a scanner to his subspace. “The bond took.”

“I concur,” Alpha Trion said, smiling down at Starscream and Prime like some doting creator. Like either of them had been truly willing to do this. “I shall make the announcement.” He gripped Prime’s shoulder, and that was when Starscream realized he was being cradled in his new mate’s lap.

“How do you feel?” Prime asked after Alpha Trion left. Ratchet’s blue optics were bright and intense as he stared down at Starscream.

“Fine. Are we done?” Starscream squirmed, wanting up from the mortifying position.

“You’re done sparking for an audience,” Ratchet said, sounding rather irritated. Starscream glanced up at him in confusion, but the medic waved it off. “Behind the screens,” Ratchet pointed, “there’s a door to a private corridor. It’ll lead to your quarters, Optimus. Let Starscream rest a while longer, have some energon, then do it right. The Council can, and those slagging Neutrals are planning to, demand to see your sparks to be sure the bond held.”

Starscream smacked Prime’s hands away as he was helped to stand. “What do you mean, they can demand to see our sparks?!”

“Pretty much how it sounds, Screamer,” Ratchet sneered.

“Ratchet.” Prime’s tone was warning, and the medic’s lips pressed together in an unhappy line.

“The Council has a right to demand you bare your sparks so they can see the bond took and held. It’s not usually done, out of courtesy, but these two glitch-headed afts were overheard discussing it. They want to be absolutely sure you two are stuck together for good.”

“And to humiliate us further!”

“It is their legal right,” Prime said, calm and serene, and Starscream already wanted to punch him right in his face.

Did he even _have_ a face under that mask?

Ratchet heaved a sigh, then waved them toward the screens. “Go. You’ll be left alone tonight at least. It’s ‘traditional’ for the newly bonded, yadda yadda.”

Starscream watched as Ratchet huffed out of the bonding chamber, only noticing that he was rubbing over his spark when Prime caught his hand.

“I know Ratchet said you were all right, but… Does it hurt? You screamed so loud. It… didn’t sound like you enjoyed it, and you felt so frightened.”

Starscream blinked up, face heating all over again. He’d screamed? “I screamed?”

Prime nodded. “Are you hurting at all? Hungry? Tired?”

Starscream stared for a moment. “Oh, spare me!” He twisted his arm free, and stomped in the direction Ratchet had indicated.

Bonded. And to a dolt of a goody-goody Prime at that.

Primus save him!

~ | ~

Optimus opened the door to his… _their_ quarters, and gestured Starscream in. He watched as Starscream’s helm turned, optics darting around the room. “It’s a suite. There’s this room, a private office, and then the berth room with a… rather decadent wash room.”

Starscream glanced back at him, the annoyed looking scowl not at all hiding the distressed paleness of his optics. Optimus gestured to the settee, thinking the backless seat would be more comfortable for seeker wings, then went to get some energon.

“Trying to get me drunk, Prime?” Starscream asked as Optimus returned with a cube of high grade.

“I can get you something else if you prefer,” Optimus said as he sat beside Starscream. “You just seem a little tense, I thought the high grade might-“

Starscream snatched the cube away with a huff. “A little tense? Gee, I can’t imagine why I’d be _tense_!”

Optimus chewed at his lip a moment as Starscream drained half the cube in one long pull. He took the cube away and sat it on the conversation table, his other hand catching Starscream’s as he slipped to his knees before his new bondmate. He forced away the grin at the seeker’s surprised expression, then retracted his battlemask, reaching for Starscream’s other hand.

“Our vows were formal, scripted.”

“What are you doing?” Starscream’s voice arced a little higher, and Optimus held on to his hands as he tried to tug them free.

“Ratchet suggested we do this the right way. I agree.” Optimus leaned forward a little so his abdominal grill pressed against Starscream’s knees, his wrists resting on white thighs. “We’ve sacrificed something important for the sake of our people, our home. That deserves acknowledgement. Honor.”

Starscream was leaning away from Optimus, wings high and swept back, face clouded with confusion and uncertainty, the sneer he was trying to affect slipping. Optimus rubbed his thumbs over the back of Starscream’s hands, wanting to put him at ease. He could feel how the seeker trembled, wings beginning to vibrate. “I swear on my spark, by the Matrix of Primus bound to me as surely as you are now, that I will do everything I can to make our life together a happy one.

“We didn’t ask for this, but we can make the best of it. You are my spark-bound mate, and in everything that I possibly can, I will put you and our bond first.” Optimus watched as Starscream’s wings sank a little, the tension easing just the tiniest amount. His expression softened, and Optimus noticed again, as he had every time he had been near a -relatively- calm Starscream, that the seeker was beautiful, even for one of his own kind. When he wasn’t scowling or frowning or sneering he was even more attractive, looked younger than Optimus knew him to be.

“I don’t want either of us to be miserable,” Optimus murmured, hands releasing Starscream’s to stroke lightly up his arms. He was struck with sudden longing, and wondered if it was part of the new bond or just his own loneliness welling up in this moment of vulnerability. Starscream _could_ reject him here, and it would hurt. This was his bondmate, and he knew Starscream well enough to know the seeker was often self-destructive, especially when he thought it would harm another as well.

Starscream remained silent, however, staring at Optimus. First his optics, but then when Optimus finished speaking, his gaze settled on the rarely exposed mouth. Optimus stayed still, thinking it really might be their new bond affecting them both as Starscream’s optics dimmed. Deciding to risk breaking the strange bubble they were in, Optimus moved up. He braced on one hand, the other sliding over Starscream’s shoulder to cup his neck.

Letting their forehelms rest together, speaking softly, as if Starscream would bolt if he moved too fast or spoke too loud, Optimus whispered, “Bond with me, Starscream. For us this time.”

A sigh shuddered out of the seeker, and Optimus pressed their lips together in a light caress. He could taste the sweetness of the high grade, and when Starscream gasped, he licked out to explore deeper.

Optimus moved slowly, determined to erase the uncomfortable embarrassment and discomfort from their first bonding from both their minds. Starscream’s hands came up to grip his shoulders, and Optimus rubbed circles on the back of his neck until Starscream seemed less inclined to shove him away.

Curiosity took Optimus’ hand to one of the flared wings. He brushed his fingertips across the silky expanse, purring as Starscream whimpered, his fingers tightening on Optimus’ shoulders. Optimus shifted, pulling Starscream closer and turning them so they could rest along the length of the settee. He explored both wings thoroughly, humming a deep note as Starscream truly began to kiss him back.

Cautious of making Starscream feel pinned, Optimus lowered him to lie back, then trailed nibbling kisses down to a thick cable of his neck. Optimus’ hands roamed, his own ventilations picking up as he listened to the soft sounds escaping Starscream. He sucked at the cable a moment, pulling a quiet keening from the seeker, then placed a line of kisses back up to Starscream’s audial. His hand traveled down, thumb stroking over Starscream’s interface panel. He thought that perhaps something more physical and familiar would help. Help them both. Optimus himself wasn’t too terribly comfortable baring his spark either.

The panel retracted beneath his touch almost instantly, Starscream’s slight flinch telling Optimus that it surprised the seeker about as much as it surprised him to feel the slick spike push into his hand. The tension that had been melting from Starscream’s frame was instantly back.

Optimus nuzzled Starscream’s audial, fingers wrapping around his spike. He supposed it wasn’t so strange that Starscream’s body would react this way. He was the leader of a trine, likely used to some dominance. Optimus teased him with slow squeezing strokes up the length of his spike, purring by Starscream’s audial.

Optimus fought his own growing arousal, waiting until Starscream relaxed under him again and began to thrust into his grip, then claimed the seeker’s mouth in another kiss. This one was more passionate, demanding, and when Starscream moaned, Optimus echoed the sound, spark pulsing hard.

Starscream whimpered in protest as Optimus released his spike to caress the cockpit glass. “Open for me,” he murmured, his own chest plates dividing. Starscream made some small sound that could have been dissent or desire, possibly both, then bared his spark.

Optimus reached down for Starscream’s spike, squeezing it as he brought their sparks together. He gasped, and Starscream cried out, arching, helm falling back. Optimus was again taken aback at how afraid Starscream felt. Beneath that fear he could feel arousal, Starscream’s spark pulsed back this time, reaching for Optimus’ own, but still that terror.

“I won’t hurt you,” Optimus whispered, his voice choked off as their sparks began to take over, drive them higher. He did his best to focus on soothing Starscream, but it was difficult. Unlike the first time, Starscream seemed unable to restrain himself. Soft blissful cries and trembling little whimpers escaped in a constant stream. His hips rocked up faster and faster, fingers digging in to Optimus’ upper arms.

Optimus could no longer ignore the aching desire burning through his own frame. Every throb of energy exchanged between their sparks rushed hot need across his sensornet. He couldn’t keep up the rhythm with his hand, and simply squeezed as Starscream’s hips rocked.

There was a stuttering pulse, then Starscream bucked hard, a sharp scream cutting off into ecstatic sobs. Optimus let go as the backlash struck, moaning long and low, pleasure shimmering throughout his entire body. He held himself over Starscream on trembling arms, and looked down at his bondmate.

Starscream was again unconscious. He didn’t stir as Optimus sat up, nor when he encouraged the seeker’s chest plating to close, and not when Optimus cleaned the transfluid from both their frames. He didn’t so much as twitch even when Optimus struggled to find a secure way to lift and carry him to the berth room. Optimus settled them on the berth, indecisive for a moment before deciding he wanted to be selfish for a change, and gave into the spark desire to hold Starscream close.

~ | ~

Starscream refused to look up from the datapad as Prime entered the room. “Good evening, Starscream,” he said, thankfully foregoing the previous day’s horrendous joke of ‘honey, I’m home’.

Of course, given how Starscream had lit into Prime, voice sharp and shrill, it would have been obvious and intentional goading had he done it again.

Starscream grunted an acknowledgement, knowing from long vorn under Megatron’s rule that you did not ever pretend to completely ignore a mech big enough to slag you if you weren’t looking for a beating.

Prime leaned over Starscream’s shoulder to give him what had become a customary kiss of greeting. The fool was determined to act like they were some fairy tale couple. It was part of why Starscream had refused to interface the night before. He could admit to himself that he was punishing them both rather equally by doing that, but he would _not_ allow some horrid human-ish domestic fantasy to take root.

In the weeks since they had bonded, Starscream had learned that Prime’s efforts to please him and ‘make him happy’, included any number of creative, incredibly pleasurable, and often rather naughty interface tricks. He was relentless, though never pushed for more than Starscream was willing to give. He had only tried to get at Starscream’s valve once, but the sharp - _not_ panicked- ‘No!’ had ended that, and he hadn’t tried it again.

Yet.

Starscream wasn’t about to drop his defenses only to get blindsided. He’d guarded himself too long from everyone. Prime wasn’t anything special, and he wasn’t laying claim to Starscream that way too. He had enough, what with the whole spark bond thing.

“I brought you something,” Prime murmured, pulling Starscream from his thoughts.

A small box was held in front of Starscream. “Why, darling, you shouldn’t have,” he said flatly.

Prime sighed, moving around to sit on the edge of the sofa, still holding the box out. “Open it.”

“That an order, Prime?” Starscream smirked as Prime’s optics shut in that slow blink that meant he was searching for patience.

“Please, Starscream. I think you’ll like it.”

Starscream sighed dramatically, dropping his datapad into his lap and snatching the little box from Prime’s hand. He thumbed the latch to the lid, and stared down at the little revealed datachip. He looked up at Prime, mouth pressed into a flat line. “Well now, my spark’s just all a-flutter.”

Prime chuckled, reaching to lift the chip out of the box, then set the box aside. “This,” he said, holding the chip up in display, “is the location and security system information to your new lab.”

Starscream blinked. “My what?”

Prime laughed again, that annoying, ‘you’re adorable when I’ve surprised you’ laugh he liked to use on Starscream now and then. Starscream frowned, giving his damn darling bondmate a glare that promised a tantrum and another night without interfacing if he didn’t explain himself. Fast.

“Remember a couple days after we bonded, you said you were bored? I asked what you’d like to do, and you rattled off a whole list of smartaft replies, but also said in that storm of words that you missed working on your projects.” Prime’s battlemask retracted for the sole purpose of blinding Starscream with his smile. “It took a little searching and work, but once I put the bug in Perceptor and Wheeljack’s audials, they found a place to establish a new Science Center. I convinced the Council that it would benefit us to have our most brilliant minds working in their fields of expertise again, and,” he chuckled. “Voila’! You now have your very own lab again, in the new Science Center.”

Starscream stared, absolutely dumbfounded. “The Science Center?”

“Yes,” Prime beamed.

Starscream was shocked by how much it hurt.

“And you don’t need to worry about the old Science Council’s decision. Skyfire’s already found all the archives he could and reinstated your credentials. I would have presented this to you yesterday, except Skyfire insisted it would be important to you to be fully reinstated before returning. He finished whatever it was he had to do today.” Prime grinned. “It’s why I’m home a little late, actually.”

“Starscream?” Prime asked after a few moments of silence, his smile fading. Starscream tried to get his voice to work, but it just wouldn’t cooperate. “Are you…? Was this wrong? Should I not have- Skyfire said- Oh, Primus, what have I done?”

Starscream found himself quickly gathered up in Prime’s arms, pulled into his lap, and held tight. “I’m sorry. I truly am, I thought you’d be happy. Skyfire had said you would like this, and then Perceptor agreed. He remembers you, and helped Skyfire with the reinstatement. They were both so sure you would be pleased by this.”

Prime continued to babble on, and Starscream finally realized why when his vents hitched in a sob. Primus in the Pit! He was crying?! No, no, no, that wouldn’t do at all. Slagging Pits, this was all he needed. Just _give_ Prime more of an excuse to coddle and pamper him!

“Get off me!” Starscream snapped, shoving away hard enough that he landed on his aft on the floor. He scrubbed at his face while scrambling to his feet. “Shut up! Just shut up!” He swept his hand down, taking the chip, and all but jamming it into a slot in his forearm.

Prime went silent, blue optics wide, lips pressed together as he stared up at Starscream. Starscream flicked his wings back, then sat down beside Prime. He ran through a half dozen excuses to explain away the tears, but decided against it. “I can go tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Prime answered, voice low and quiet. “You do know you don’t require my permission to leave? You’re as free as the rest of us to come and go as you wish.”

Starscream looked at Prime in surprise. “Where would I have gone?” Prime winced, but Starscream honestly wasn’t trying to goad him this time. “I’ve been called for no duties, have no business at the Council, had no right to try to work at the labs…” He trailed off with a shrug. Reading and working on a few random hypotheses kept his mind busy, and he hadn’t wanted to risk a flight yet. Things were too tense, and to be brutally honest, Starscream just didn’t want to face anyone yet. He had no idea how he would look them in the optics with it shouted far and wide that the Prime had claimed his bondmate. Made him scream and lose consciousness even!

Prime’s mouth opened, but it was a moment before he spoke, and the words were still soft and unsure. “You really haven’t gone out at all, have you?” Starscream shook his head. “But-“

“I haven’t wanted to!” Starscream stood abruptly, pacing away. He didn’t want to talk about any of this, and there was only one sure fire way to shut Prime up.

He spun right back around, straddling Prime’s lap, mouths meeting in a hard kiss. Prime went stiff and still for a moment, then melted, returning the kiss, his hands coming up to Starscream’s back to pull him in tighter. Starscream dug his fingers into transformation seams, pressing in harder. He felt the same flash of fear as always as Prime’s strong hands gripped him, but pushed it down. He could no more hope for rescue should Prime choose to harm him, than he could have with Megatron. So far, Prime seemed more interested in making Starscream shout in pleasure.

He was beginning to hate the wait until pleasure turned to pain. And it _would_ turn eventually. It always did.

~ | ~

Optimus smiled as Starscream entered their quarters. It was becoming habit that he would beat his mate home. Perceptor, though he’d been told it was unnecessary, was still reporting that Starscream was doing well. He was Starscream of course, so the snark was expected, but he was truly brilliant, and he had set his sights on dealing with the ever present concern of energon.

“Good evening,” Optimus said, standing to greet Starscream. The seeker paused in his trek to the energon for the kiss Optimus liked to give him, but didn’t reply. Optimus was used to that, and merely sat back down. He was trying his best to stay positive, but it had been over a month now, and still Starscream hadn’t really warmed to him. The interfacing was indescribable, seeming their only point of commonality, but for everything else, Starscream remained closed off. Even now, though Optimus _always_ waited for Starscream to come home before taking his evening energon, the seeker returned to sit with only one cube.

Optimus tried to remind himself that Starscream was rather selfish. Decepticons didn’t habitually do polite or friendly things for one another, but after the day he’d had, it stung. It was hard to hold on to hope when there was absolutely no response to his efforts. He honestly didn’t know if Starscream even recognized them for what they were; attempts to woo his affection, or at least a civil partnership.

Starscream made himself comfortable, sipping at his energon, and reading a datapad he’d pulled from his subspace. Optimus rose to get his own cube, and asked, “How’s the research going?”

“It’s not,” Starscream replied. “Until we get Cybertron moved into the new orbit, it’s all hypothetical.” He threw the datapad onto the conversation table, and drained his energon, dispersing the cube in an annoyed huff.

Optimus sat beside him, setting his own cube aside after taking a sip. “The plans for the space bridge towers have been approved. It’s just a matter of building them now.”

Starscream snorted, mouth turned down in a frown, arms crossed over his chest. “Which is only going to cut into our research time.”

Optimus frowned a little, fingers stroking out over the top edge of Starscream’s wing absently. He really did like touching the seeker. “Many hands will make light work.”

Starscream snorted, a vibration running through his wing and into Optimus’ fingertips. Instead of arguing, he twisted, hands going to Optimus’ shoulders and pushing.

Interfacing then.

The one area of their relationship with only an issue or two -or perhaps the only relationship they had at all-. Optimus had only tried once to play with Starscream’s valve. The reaction had been strong and negative enough that Optimus had backed off, and not been comfortable bringing it up since. There was plenty they could do together, and Starscream never went for Optimus’ valve either. He wondered at that, but didn’t question as Starscream’s panel retracted with an audible click.

Optimus exposed his own array, spike extending as he reached between them. He let his optics drift shut as Starscream’s mouth found his, and curled his fingers around both their spikes. Starscream sighed into his mouth, and Optimus moaned. Some small part of him thought he shouldn’t be this easy to enflame, but just thinking about how good Starscream felt moving against him was enough to warm his circuits.

It took barely a thought to open his chest plates. Starscream followed, whimpering as their sparks reached for one another. Optimus let his free hand roam over Starscream’s wing, feeling the hot swell of desire. Beneath it was _still_ that tense fear.

Optimus didn’t understand. He rarely initiated interfacing, preferring to not pressure Starscream, but then why, if he was so afraid, did Starscream choose to interface with him? He _seemed_ to enjoy it. Optimus could feel his arousal. In fact, spark to spark was the only time he could feel Starscream at all.

Hopelessness welled up, eclipsing his desire, and Optimus hurried to suppress it. It didn’t help. They’d been bonded for more than a month, and yet still couldn’t feel each other at all? It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

Suddenly Optimus couldn’t keep the images out of his mind, or the fear from filling his spark. They were doomed. They were never going to be proper mates, and the more he tried to make it so, the more Starscream was going to pull away-

“What! Are you thinking about?!”

Starscream’s sharp voice jolted him, and Optimus blinked his optics open in time to see the seeker sit up, their sparks separating, _mid-exchange_ , without even the slightest discomfort. He shook his head slowly, chest plates closing as he sat up.

What a thin, fragile thing this lust was between them. It took nothing to close his interface either, and…

Starscream was furious.

“I’m sorry,” Optimus said, reaching toward Starscream in futility.

“You’re _sorry_? What the _frag_ was all that?!”

Optimus’ mouth worked in silence for a moment as he stared up at Starscream’s dark, angry face. The seeker’s wings trembled visibly, rage pouring off of him. Optimus struggled. For all his oration skills, he had no idea how to explain to his unwilling bondmate that he was desperate that they not end up locked in a miserable, hate-filled, resentful bond.

“Well?!”

“I don’t…” Optimus sighed heavily, shaking his helm. What did he really have to lose? What was pride in a situation such as theirs? “Our bond still hasn’t solidified. You’re afraid of me. I don’t know what more to do, and all I see in our future is pain and despair.”

Starscream blinked, wings sinking a little. “Over-dramatic much?”

And wasn’t that ridiculously hypocritical?

Optimus shrugged. “I don’t know what to do.”

Starscream sat on the conversation table, and sighed. “What’s wrong with what we have been doing?”

“Are you kidding me?” The words were out before Optimus could stop himself. “I mean-“

Starscream’s laughter cut him off, the seeker waving a hand as if brushing away any excuse Optimus could offer. Not that he had any. “I think that might be the first _honest_ response I’ve had from you.”

Optimus frowned. “Is not. I’ve been nothing _but_ honest with you.” Starscream snorted, standing to pace away. “I have! I make it a habit _not_ to lie about anything.”

“You’ve been lying to yourself, and trying to fool me since this whole bonding business came up.”

Shocked, Optimus opened his mouth to protest, but the words didn’t come. His gaze slowly dropped to the floor as he considered… everything. He shook his helm, standing, his voice soft even as he strained to push the words out loud enough for Starscream to hear him. “I’m… going to recharge. Good night.”

It was the coward’s way out, refusing to face it head on, refusing to face the truth of his own deceptions head on, but Optimus had no idea what to do, and needed the space to come to terms with it all. He saw Starscream’s surprised expression, but fled -stumbled- to the berth room. There were no sounds from the main room, and Optimus lay awake a long time, wondering what it was that Starscream was doing, thinking. He couldn’t tell. He couldn’t even tell if his bondmate was still nearby.

~ | ~

Starscream was stretched out on his front, feet in the air, and a datapad in his hands. He looked up as Optimus entered. They’d switched again over the last few days, some drama with the Council keeping Prime late so that Starscream beat him home from the labs.

Starscream hated it, but something like disappointment squeezed his spark as Prime grabbed a cube for himself, and dropped tiredly into a chair. He had tried telling himself it didn’t matter, but days, then weeks passed without any further shows of affection, and Starscream finally had to admit to himself that he had liked the attention. At first he had told himself this was better. No lies, no pretending everything was fine and dandy. But that was a lie too.

What hope did they have if even the great Optimus Prime had given up trying?

Starscream had spent the entire day sitting on a stool with the very same datapad he held, making lists. Pages worth of glyphs, formulas, ideas, random thoughts… He even took the risk of writing down his own preferred outcome.

It boiled down to, they were stuck with each other, and Prime had been right to try and reach for something more between them. Starscream wasn’t sure he could say that out loud. He didn’t exactly trust Prime yet, but he could see where if he didn’t start at least _trying_ neither of them would get anywhere. He had a list of just the things he had noticed about Prime. Not pros and cons, because really, many the good things about Optimus Prime either annoyed the slag out of Starscream, or confounded him. It was better just to list traits. He’d made a list of Megatron’s traits, and then a list of his trine mate’s traits too. Sheer logic said Starscream was better off with Optimus.

Which only left one course of action.

Starscream stood, subspacing the datapad as he crossed to his bondmate. He was fairly sure subtlety was not the way to go about this, and so simply parked his aft in Prime’s lap. It felt awkward, but he leaned in, kissing the side of the battlemask while looping his arms around Prime’s shoulders.

Prime’s arms wound around Starscream’s waist, his optics flashing brighter in surprise. “Starscream?”

“You’re brooding.”

“I’m…” Prime huffed a soft, wry laugh, but settled back in the chair, subconsciously nudging Starscream into a more comfortable position. “It’s the Neutrals.”

“When isn’t it?” Starscream replied. Everyone complained about the Neutrals.

Prime cycled his vents in a heavy sigh. It was telling that he didn’t admonish Starscream for the shot at the civilian mechs. “We have Autobots and Deceptions working side by side. There’ve only been a few, truly minor, disagreements, and considering how very long we’ve all been fighting and goading one another, that’s a miracle all by itself. Everyone is doing something. You, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Shockwave, and Beachcomber have all been in the labs. I get the reports, I know progress has been made, ideas are just waiting to be tested, more and more is being done to combat our energy issues.

“Pits! _Megatron_ and I have been working together, lending our strength wherever the Constructicons, Grapple, and Hoist need us, just like everyone else. We start early. We work late. We do what is necessary. When one needs to refuel, one refuels. If one needs a few moments to rest, one takes it. It’s not like we’re out there cracking whips over everyone’s backs!”

Starscream grinned a little at the open aggravation in Optimus’ tone. “And yet today in the Council meeting, the Neutrals decided they’re being treated unfairly.”

Optimus snorted, voice definitely showing his irritation now. “They want pay. In creds! We don’t even have a banking system in place, and what the slag do they need creds for? Everyone gets energon. If they’re hungry, they go to the dispenser and get a cube. But no! They’re _demanding_ pay, and saying they won’t continue working if they don’t get it, _plus_ standardized breaks, but I’ve seen them! I’ve _watched_ them while I was working. Neutrals sit back, choose the lightest tasks, let the Autobots and Decepticons handle everything, and complain _loudly_ when asked to help.”

Prime met Starscream’s optics. “Do you know I haven’t had to fuss even _once_ at Sideswipe? Or Gears?! Rumble and Frenzy both dashed over to help Bumblebee this morning just because they saw he was having trouble lifting an I-beam. They weren’t even asked to help!”

The battlemask retracted, and Prime scrubbed at his face with one hand, then rested his helm on Starscream’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do with them. They ask the ridiculous, at least for now, and yet I feel even if we did somehow manage to give them all they ask for, they would still sit on their afts and barely earn their keep. And I’m a horrible leader for saying that.”

Starscream snickered as Optimus pushed his face into his neck. He patted Prime’s helm, crooning, actually enjoying the physical closeness after so long without it. It might be the bond driving that, but Starscream had already decided he liked it, and not to bother fighting it anymore. “I thought I was the melodramatic one.”

“Can we trade for just tonight? I never get to whine.”

Starscream tipped his helm and bit one of Prime’s finials. “Are you saying I whine?!”

A shudder ran through Optimus, and teeth scraped over Starscream’s neck cables in retaliation. “Not that I’ve experienced lately, but rumor has it-“

Starscream bit the finial again, then licked up to the tip. Optimus’ hands tightened on him, and that shudder ran through his frame again. “I want to try something,” he whispered.

“An experiment?” Prime asked, nibbling at Starscream’s throat.

They had only interfaced once in the past few weeks, and that only sparks, and only because they had both needed it. The bond called again, and as Optimus’ mouth worked over his main energon line, Starscream shivered. “Yes. Let’s call it an experiment.”

“I’m not a scientist.” One of Prime’s hands rubbed near a wing joint, the other ghosting down from Starscream’s hip to his thigh, down to his knee, then back up the inner seam.

“I’ll forgive you this once.”

“How generous.”

“I really am. I have no idea why more mechs don’t admit it.” Starscream grinned as Prime chuckled.

“What’s your plan?”

“First. Tell those Neutrals to cram it up their exhaust. They may not have lifted a finger to aid the destruction of Cybertron, but they didn’t do anything to reclaim it while we were gone, and if they don’t want to do anything to rebuild it now, then we can drop them off on the unpopulated planet of their choice.”

“I don’t-“

“Hush,” Starscream ordered, letting his thighs fall open a bit more, inviting wordlessly what he couldn’t offer verbally. “Second. You’re going to find some loophole for your Consort to sit on the Council, or at least be present.”

Starscream paused for a moment, waiting for the argument, but either Prime was being obedient about keeping quiet, or he was actually considering the suggestion. Or possibly just busy watching his fingertips trace the seam of Starscream’s interface panel. “And last for now, you-“ He gasped as his array was exposed, spike housing circled slowly with a single finger. “You will greet me _properly_ when coming home in the evenings.”

“Properly?” Optimus repeated, not quite hiding the hopeful note in his voice.

Starscream forced a dramatic-sounding sigh, and gripped Optimus’ chin. “Must I explain _everything_ for you?” He covered Prime’s mouth with his own, pushing into a demanding kiss, staking a claim of his own this time.

Prime stood only long enough to lay them both out on the floor, heavier frame covering Starscream’s, hands going to his wings even as their chest plating parted. Starscream’s head swam, and he held nothing back. He was still slightly fearful, but that couldn’t be helped. There were too many old issues, too many ages-old fears that even Optimus Prime, with his rumbling voice and perfect touches, could not assuage so easily.

“One day,” Optimus murmured by Starscream’s audial, “we’re going to have to talk.”

“Later,” Starscream gasped, arching his chest up as the exchange volleyed faster between them. He did mean it, but it was getting harder to think, and he really did enjoy just _feeling_ as electric bliss wound him higher.

Their overloads left them panting, and Starscream flopped limply on the floor, grinning back as Optimus smiled down at him. Primus! They were having a moment, weren’t they? He decided not to care, and lifted his helm to kiss his bondmate. “We’ll make it work,” Starscream whispered, not daring to speak louder.

Still spark to spark, Starscream felt the elation rocket through Optimus. “We will,” he said, the words a solemn promise even through the radiating joy.

Starscream nodded, his own determination swelling.

~ | ~

Optimus curled around Starscream on the berth, purring in a deep rumble, fingertips tracing random patterns on one relaxed wing. Starscream had his helm tucked up under his bonded’s chin, and was drawing glyphs on one of windshield panes.

Starscream could feel the contentment from Optimus, and was smiling himself. Tomorrow they would be moving Cybertron into orbit around a new sun, between Earth and Mars’ orbits, and ahead of schedule at that. There had been protests -from the Neutrals- a few months ago when Starscream entered the Council and took his place at Prime’s right hand. Megatron had merely rolled his optics, then sat back and enjoyed seeker snark for once _not_ aimed at him, Prowl had openly complimented his logic, and Optimus had squeezed his fingers beneath the table, his optics brightening in that way that told Starscream he was smiling.

The Neutrals hadn’t been pleased with Starscream’s brutally honest assessment of their list of demands, and where Prime and Megatron couldn’t point it out while remaining diplomatic -and since when was _Megatron_ at all diplomatic?- Starscream could. As the Prime’s bonded Consort he didn’t exactly _have_ to be careful in how he said what he thought. Add in the benefit that no one that knew his name would expect Starscream to mince words or give a flying turborat’s aft about politeness, and Starscream was a voice they could not dismiss, and due to his position, they didn’t dare openly argue with him.

Starscream _loved_ it. He also loved the fact that Optimus actually listened to him. At first he had thought he was only being humored, but time and time again Optimus would take his suggestions and ideas, and present them at Council. He didn’t always understand what Starscream said, not being a scientist, but he _did_ listen and ask questions in an effort to comprehend, and even if he didn’t agree with a suggestion, he wasn’t dismissive about it.

Trust was growing slowly for them both, and so was the bond, as was proven by the ghost of emotion Starscream could feel from his mate. He focused, detecting the shift, and wondering what was causing the sense of nervousness.

“May I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

Optimus chuckled, his finger poking into just the right spot on Starscream’s side above his pelvic plating to tickle. “None of your snark. I have a serious question about what may be an unwelcome topic.”

Starscream batted at Optimus’ hand, looking up. Optimus looked how he felt, nervous and hesitant. Two things that made Starscream tense, so he huffed, “Out with it.”

Optimus chewed his lip a moment, and Starscream let him. He too was learning, and Optimus not speaking right away wasn’t a sign of being ignored, but a sign he was thinking. When the words came they were as careful as Starscream expected them to be, but straight-forward enough not to annoy him. “I’m just curious, and don’t ask to pressure you at all. In fact I’m not ready myself, I don’t think, but is there a reason you reacted as you did when I touched your valve?”

Starscream blinked, surprised by the subject because it had been so long since it’d last come up. He considered lying for just an instant, but decided that he’d eventually be caught out. Offering a shrug that did nothing to hide his own discomfort, Starscream said, “Because no one’s ever touched it.”

Optimus was silent, staring with wide optics for a moment. “I’m sorry, what?”

Starscream hid his face against Optimus’ shoulder, snuggling back in. It was just easier to discuss without those piercing blue optics pinning him down. He did snicker a little. It was always fun to surprise Optimus. “My valve is still sealed.”

“But what about Megatron? What about your trine mates?”

Starscream shook his helm, frowning up at Optimus. “Megatron and I were never lovers. We don’t even like each other. As for Skywarp and Thundercracker, what little interfacing we did was back in the beginning as I was taking command of the trine. They submitted to me, not the other way around.” He tipped his helm. “And what do you mean you aren’t ready for it either? You would let me spike you?”

Color heated Optimus’ cheeks, but he gave a short nod. “Eventually. I think when we’re more comfortable with each other.”

“I’m comfortable,” Starscream grinned, finger walking down Optimus’ abdominal grill, and laughing as his hand was caught. “Are you still sealed too? That could be fun.”

“No,” Optimus chuckled. “I just…” He chuckled again, the pink in his face brightening. “I react strongly, I guess you could say, and I haven’t been comfortable showing that with many.”

Starscream nodded, pushing away the mental images of Optimus Prime screaming in abandon under him. He could do that in other ways, so no need to rush. “Eventually then. If things continue as they are.” He tucked his helm back under Optimus’ chin, squirming closer, and letting his optics shut. “We have plenty of time. Isn’t that what you like to tell me?”

“Yes,” Optimus replied, hand stroking Starscream’s wing again. “Maybe someday then. Though, I’m happy with what we do now.”

“You’re being diplomatic again.”

“I _am_ happy with what we do now.”

Starscream grumbled wordlessly, kicking at Optimus’ feet. “Good, me too. Now recharge. I expect more of the same before we leave in the morning.”

“The exact same?” Optimus murmured, giving his wingtip a teasing pinch.

Starscream purred, but let the sound trail off. He was tired, sated, and genuinely content for the first time in his life. It wasn’t love, but it was a damn good partnership. Politically, Starscream had no authority at all, but in reality, domestically, it was just as Megatron had said it would be. And what a surprise that had been for their Lord High Protector, who had never considered anyone, not even Prime, would listen to Starscream.

Starscream began to drift as Optimus relaxed against him. He was too sleepy and comfortably warm to feel foolish for it, but he was happy and hopeful. Maybe, just maybe they really could make this work.


End file.
